Master Zik
Master Zik is one of the primary antagonists in Sonic Lost World. He is a Zeti and the founder of the Deadly Six, where he serves as a member, and is the teacher of Zavok. When Dr. Eggman came to the Lost Hex, Master Zik and the other Deadly Six were forced into serving the doctor with the Cacophonic Conch until Sonic the Hedgehog got rid of the conch, which led to Master Zik and the others rebelling against Eggman and taking control of his forces. After that, Master Zik went with Zavok's plans to make him and the other Deadly Six stronger with Eggman's Extractor while destroying Earth, but was defeated by Sonic. At some point in his life, Master Zik took up Zavok as his student and taught him in various subjects. Many years prior to Sonic Lost World, Master Zik formed the Deadly Six, with himself as a member. Eventually, Master Zik went into semi-retirement, where he would spend his days tending his garden, though he still remained an active part of the Deadly Six. Shortly before the events of Sonic Lost World, Master Zik and the other Deadly Six met Dr. Eggman, who used a Cacophonic Conch to enslave them. Now forced to work for Eggman, Master Zik began begrudgingly assisting Eggman in his latest scheme for world domination by capturing the animals Eggman needed to build an army of Badniks to take over the world. When Eggman returned to his factory after an attempt to kidnap more animals, Master Zik stood by when Eggman showed him and the other Deadly Six how to make Badniks and when he revealed his intention for him and the other Deadly Six to help defeat Sonic the Hedgehog. Shortly after, he saw Zazz leave to fight Sonic. Sometime later, Master Zik was with Eggman and the other Deadly Six in Windy Hill where they ended up being found by Sonic, and Master Zik was introduced to Sonic by Eggman along with the rest of the Deadly Six. When Eggman then left Zazz to finish Sonic, Master Zik left with Eggman and the remaining Deadly Six. After that, Master Zik and the others continued to gather animals for Eggman. However, the animals they got were deemed underwhelming by Eggman, and Master Zik and the other Deadly Six were subjugated by the Cacophonic Conch when Zavok spoke up. Some time later in Desert Ruins, Master Zik and the other Deadly Six were scolded by Eggman for their failures and were punished by being exposed to the Cacophonic Conch again. However, Sonic then appeared and knocked the conch away. Now free to use their powers, Master Zik and the other Deadly Six took control of Eggman's Badniks and used them to attack everyone present, and managed to drive off Eggman, Orbot, Cubot, Sonic and Tails. After been liberated by Sonic, Master Zik and the other Deadly Six took control of Eggman's operations on the Lost Hex, but Sonic still opposed them. Seeing that the others were incapable of taking care of Sonic, Master Zik decided to deal with the hedgehog himself. While Zavok disagreed with that, Master Zik convinced him of letting him go by swiftly outmatching both Zazz and Zomom. After leaving, Mater Zik managed to locate Sonic in Tropical Coast and confronted him in battle, but was defeated. Returning to base, Master Zik informed the others of Sonic's great strength and potential. He then heard Zavok's plan to destroy the Earth with Eggman's Extractor and use the energies that it harnessed to make himself and the other Deadly Six stronger, which in turn would kill Eggman as punishment for their enslavement, to which Master Zik praised Zavok for been taught well and went with his plan as it was enacted. Soon after, Master Zik managed to find Sonic again, where he promised him a painful lesson in respect, before escaping to confront him in battle, but was defeated once more. The evil sage advice of Master Zik When Zavok later studied Sonic, Master Zik suggested that Sonic would make a powerful slave and gave Zavok the idea of turning Sonic into a robot serving them since Eggman had taught them how to make robots. While Zavok thanked for the plan, Master Zik insisted that he would have come up with it himself eventually. Afterward, the other Deadly Six set up a trap to capture Sonic. When the trap returned with Sonic seemingly caught it, however, Master Zik discovered that they had instead caught Tails. He then found Zor arriving, who tried to tell them that they had failed to capture Sonic, to which Master Zik and the others replied that they already knew. Later on in Lava Mountain, Master Zik, bent on revenge, teamed up with Zazz and Zomom to attack Sonic after he had avoided their first assault. Despite having his strength enhanced by the energy from the Extractor, however, Master Zik once again lost to Sonic. Following that, Master Zik presumably escaped Lava Mountain and left for an unknown location. Category:Males Category:Deadly Six Category:Sonic Lost World Category:Villains